1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to implantable venous devices and, more particularly, to such an implantable venous device having characteristics including a housing including a clamping portion on a periphery of a top opening, an implant member in the top opening and including a peripheral flange urged downward by the clamping portion, a bottom of the implant member disposed above and parallel to a base of an injection seat to decrease a whirling motion, and an annular curved outward end of a connecting tube capable of greatly decreasing friction with an interior of a catheter. Otherwise, the catheter may be deformed.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional implantable venous device comprises an implant port 1, a catheter 4, and a locking nut 3. In assembly, the catheter 4 is inserted into the connection portion of the implant port 1, and, then, the locking nut 3 is put on to fix the catheter 4. Because of the strength difference between the catheter 4 and other components, the fracture of catheter 4 may be encountered. Also, the connection portion of the catheter 4 is susceptible of fracture due to structural weaknesses. When the fracture of catheter 4 fracture occurs, the implant port 1 or the catheter 4 has to be removed because of possible fatal complications. Patients suffer from pain, and this leads to medical cost being increased.
The conventional implantable venous devices may be found to have mechanical failure because of more components. In other words, component simplification means improved performance.
Moreover, the implant port 1 of the conventional implantable venous devices is fastened in a subcutaneous pocket of the chest proximate to the armpit. However, the body is inclined. In addition, the implant port 1 of the conventional implantable venous devices has a small outer surface 2 which limits the adjustment angle of a non-coring needle 6. Also, the non-coring needle 6 is difficult to insert through the outer surface 2, via an injection chamber 5, to the catheter 4.
As shown in FIG. 7, the non-coring needle 6 is perpendicular to the implant port 1 not to the body curve. However, the inclination of the body can decrease an injectable area for the non-coring needle 6. This causes difficulties in establishing a secure venous access in obese patients. Furthermore, the non-coring needle 6 has to be inserted through the thick subcutaneous tissue among these patients and may dislodge during the patient's arm movement and may cause medication extravasation.
In an alternative approach, as shown in FIG. 8, the direction of the non-coring needle 6 is perpendicular to a tangential direction of the body surface of a patient. All of the area of the injection area could be utilized in this way, and dislodgement of the non-coring needle 6 could be further decreased. However, the dressing of this puncture method is not so convenient, because the tail of the non-coring needle 6 is not parallel to the body surface and because a Y-shape gauze needs to be placed beneath the non-coring needle 6 in order to prepare a plan for wound dressing.
Thus, a need for improvement still exists.